The Binding of Isaac: Wrath of the Lamb/Bugs
For the bugs found in the base game, see The Binding of Isaac Bugs. This is a list of all bugs currently found in Wrath of the Lamb, ''the expansion to ''The Binding of Isaac. Please post as many as you can so the creators can try to fix some. Also, please remove any fixed bugs/glitches, or edit them to correspond with the current patch. The current version of WotL is v1.333. Audio *If you leave a challenge room (by teleporting out) after the music started (by having taken the treasure), the challenge music won't stop until the point where it would loop. Probably related to at what point the music is programmed to loop. **Persisted pre-DLC aswell. *When fighting a boss in the Depths/Necropolis during a Curse of the Labyrinth, the song used in the battle against Mom will play, regardless of whether or not the boss is Mom. The same thing happens with the first boss before Mom's Heart on The Womb XL/Utero XL *Alternative chapters will play the new boss music, regardless of whether the boss fought is old or new (old bosses can still be fought on alternative XL floors). Fighting Krampus will also result in getting the new boss music if he is fought on an alternative floor. (intentional? Needs confirmation whether fixed in v1.1) *On the Character Selection Screen, if you use Arrow Keys on the Keyboard to switch between characters, no clicking sound will be played. *Skipping Ending 11 does not cut the ending audio off. It will continue to play throughout the credits or starting page *Getting killed can cause the music for a room/floor to reset *No sound effect for the Monstro's Tooth item Gameplay General *Unlike normal Grey head enemies in the depths, the green heads (that shoot explosive shots) will disappear when you leave and return to a room. (This happens in v1.15) *Poop sometimes respawns for no apparent reason in the rooms where you've cleaned up all the poop. (This seems to only happen with the corned poop, with the flies orbiting it. It turns into fresh normal poop on re-entry.) **Seems not happening in 1.2. *Sometimes when you start Meat 4 Evar! challenge, you won't start with a level 4 Meat Boy. * Using Mom's Pad against the new double-bullet shooting flies causes the fly to freeze and become invincible through the items duration. (One time occurance, not yet verified fully.) *As of 1.2, Tinted Rocks often drop 1 soul heart instead of 2, same with red chests. *Teleporting out of the Mom fight after you beat her with The Joker will let you go back outside of the boss room,and enter the room again with a door to exit and the Devil/Angel room door. *V1.33: taking a full heart worth of damage when at half a heart causes you to become invincible. You will stay at -1/2 heart, displayed as 0 in the game (see screenshot below). Hits are not registered. The first half heart picked up after this do not seem to be registered in your current health, probably to make up for the -1/2 heart you were actually on. Picking up more than one half heart after having become invincible, also by means of an HP upgrade, cancels the state of invincibility. Picking up an HP upgrade will grant you a new heart container containing half a heart rather than the usual full one. Soul hearts and eternal hearts can be picked up without cancelling the invincibility, however since an eternal heart will eventually turn into an HP upgrade, it will effectively cancel the invincibility once another eternal heart is picked up or after going to the next floor. This bug can be exploited to gain infinite money from a blood donation device or IV bag, to use curse rooms and sacrifice rooms without consequences, and to gain achievements related to not getting hit in a chapter. Items related to taking damage (such as Holy Water, Infestation, Dead Bird etc.) will not be triggered. As stated above, the IV bag does work, but other damage inflicting spacebar items have currently not yet been confirmed. The bug does not work on ???. Fixed in v1.333. *As of 1.3, Ghost Baby fires standard bullets instead of spectral. *As of 1.33, items do not appear after beating bosses in Necro XL. Samson *When playing as Samson, tears up items and pills often do not take effect. Noted with Jesus Juice, Toothpicks, Magic 8 Ball and Squeezy. **This has also occurred while playing as Isaac and Eve, with tears up items never taking effect at all on some runs. Note that tears up pills also do not take effect. (Confirmation?) **Sometimes (only experienced with Judas so far) tears up items will increase Attack instead of Tears. Range up items appear to work normally. (Confirmation?) *Sometimes super and normal miniboss names will differentiate their appearence (one of Northernlion's vids has proof, super pride being labeled super sloth) Cain *When Cain Obtains Technology 2 he is unable to use his tears. **Most likely intentional since Cain has an eyepatch over his other eye. Unlocking progress *For some reason on the steam version, there is a bug that causes you to lose all your progress from when you installed wrath of the lamb each time you exit the game. meaning mom must be killed again and collections recollected. However secrets are kept and unlocked items are still there but the collection and stats get lost *Beat ??? in Chest with Cain and got the ???s Soul achievement. Still unlocked Cain's eye though. **Similarly, I beat ??? in the Chest using Samson, and was rewarded Samson's Lock in-game, but unlocked the Eve's Bird Foot achievement in Steam. **Also happened when beating ??? with Eve, got Juda's Tongue achievement but Eve's Bird Foot item. **I unlocked ???'s soul for beating ??? in the Chest with Eve. *Having Depths XL and killing the first boss before entering the Item rooms give you Samson, after that you still can get the items from the item rooms and then kill Mom. **The problem here is that for the XL levels, the first boss is also "tagged" the same as the second boss. This means that for any clear conditions, only the first boss needs to be killed. *'Sometimes when unlocking secrets / achievements no notification will pop up during the gameplay. The number in the collections will increase however there will be no picture showing the unlock' **This happens even without the Wrath of the Lamb extension. **If this bug happens early enough, it will result in things like Ending Cinematics, or the 10th challenge not being unlocked when you otherwise would have gotten the notification. **If playing the steam version, exiting and re-entering the game may award the missing steam achievements. However, there will still be no in-game pop-up informing you of the secrets unlocked. **Even though no pop up will be shown, the item can still be obtained normally (ie. even if no pop up is shown for Blood Rights, it can still be found.) **''Whilst not a true fix, a temporary solution has been outlined by a couple of kind users on the Steam forums.'' ***If you remove (back it up!) the secrets file from your Flash directory then run the game, it will regenerate it from your save data. In addition to adding your missing secrets to the secrets page, from this point on, further unlocks will be announced and unlocked as per usual! Seemingly the root bug is fixed, its just there's no script in game to repair all the borked files of early buyers of the game and/or expansion. ***The secrets file is found here: User/AppData/Roaming/Macromedia/Flash Player/#SharedObjects/GibberishString/localhost/so.sol ***A trivial side-effect to the above fix is that the order of your previous unlocks will lost and overwritten by a default order (ie: The order will become Cain, Judas, The Womb etc, instead of the typical Radioactive Spider, Spelunky etc. order). *It is possible to access the Cathedral when you unlock Sheol, gaining the 12th ending before the 11th. (May also be able to get the 11th ending earlier?) *Clearing the Cathedral will not unlock Ending #12 in some instances, although it will display it after clearing the game. *Sometimes you won't get rewarded with the character item when you finish the game. (ex. Abel familiar when you defeat Isaac with Cain). Confirmed also with Samson, didn't get credit for completing Cathedral. **I just beat Isaac with Cain and didn't get the item unlock or the achievement (v1.20) **Beat Isaac with Cain, did get the Steam achievement, but not the item unlock (v1.20) **(For me) it didn't show up, that the achivement got unlocked, but the counter went up(v1.20) *The Polaroid is unlocked after beating Isaac with six characters rather than all seven of them. **This may be intentional, since the main menu art for the Polaroid is made up of 6 pieces. **However, beating The Purist will count as a separate character from just beating Isaac with Isaac from the character select screen, and will give you a picture piece. *'The Counter for the Secrets goes up and you can find the unlocked secrets in-game, but you neither don't get Pop-ups for the Unlock, nor can view them in the Stats.' **In some cases, the secrets counter fails to increment and secret unlock pop-ups fail to display, but the items are still unlocked. *Challenge #10 "The Purist" as well as End 12 might not unlock after beating the Cathedral (workaround here: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7-lc83CcvqQ) **The 1.15 update re-locked Ending 12 and "The Purist" for many individuals, and renders them unable to be unlocked again. **It seems that if achievements and secrets notifications start working properly, the ending #12 and the Challenge #10 remain locked. **Still in v1.2 **Able to achieve Platinum God without completing Challenge #10 or obtaining Daddy's Love, Ghost Baby worked in its place *When doing a challenge, dying with Ankh and turning into ??? makes the challenge impossible and allows you to continue to Sheol/Cathedral after killing Mom. *Some endings will repeat themselves and a Mom kill will not be counted. (May only be with unlocking It Lives!) *Finishing challenge 4 doesn't show challenge as done and no achievements or items are unlocked. *If you get ankh and die, the game reads you as ???, so you can unlock the D6, rainbow baby and forget me now before even unlocking ???. *v1.3: I took the photo to Isaac and beat him. But Dad's key was not unlocked until I beat the new Final Boss in the new final chapter (???). *v1.3: I beat the new final boss from update 1.3 and saw the new final ending, but the ending did not appear on the "stats" screen. (intentional?) *After beating ??? in the chest, it warped me back to the beginning of the chest where i must do it again and it keeps looping. (Possibly because of using a spacebar item as the screen is fading white after the first fight) Rooms * Using The Moon may force you to exit the secret room to an isolated area. With no doors. This can also happen when teleporting to a random room with telepills (found when under the labyrinth curse). *Also, secret rooms in XL levels can be naturally connected to isolated rooms. You can go from the secret room to the isolated room (with a bomb), but can't go back if you don't have any bomb left. You just get stuck. (be carefull even the boss room can be cut off from your start point Curse of the labranth is your freind till this gets fixed) * Secret rooms in XL levels often are furnished like regular rooms. (Also may contain a random Boss encounter open room, Larry Jr. is inside) **Both this bug and the above (Secret Rooms leading to isolated areas cut off from the rest of the floor) are demonstrated in the first five minutes of this video. *In the Arcade room, you can re-enter it multiple times to change the slot machine to a Fortune Telling machine. *A challenge room/arena door may not open even at full health. (Needs confirmation.) *Exiting the Curse room while flying deals damage unlike entering it while flying. *v1.3 - I got the x-ray vision in The Chest, and a crack in the wall appeared in a room, which normally leads into a secret room. I couldn't go through the crack (nothing happened as if the crack wasn't there), the same thing happened from another side of the map piece where the secret room is/should be. *v1.3 - In The Chest, if you are unable to blow up the Secret Room entrance and use XVIII The Moon or a Telepill is used to enter the Secret Room, you may be unable to escape, ending your run. More information on The Chest wiki page. *On the starting room of The Catacombs, I spawned so close to a shop door that it opened the door and consumed a key before I could even move. *v1.33 - When Greed is supposed to appear in the shop/secret room, he is already dead and there is nothing there. (Pic is after leaving and reentering) Enemies *When entering a room with any kind of Boils in it, they will spawn at their full size and go back to their small size right after. *Destroying a poop belonging to a white fly in an already cleared room and then leaving the room without killing the enraged fly will mark the room as not visited, respawning all monsters inside. This allows for farming of room clear prizes and active item charges. **This can also be done for bosses if there is corned poop in the boss room. It is possible to get two items after beating the boss twice on the same floor through this. **This bug already existed before WotL: If you spawn a Slot Machine and use it until a fly spawns and then exit the room and re-enter, the monsters will also be respawned the next time you visit. *Whenever there are mini-clots enemies in the room, all enemies that are able to shoot, will shoot mini-clots projectiles. *Small Spider enemies are not blocked by bombs and moving bombs (pushed or Fetus in a Jar) pass through them. *Green Stone Heads despawn upon clearing the room, leaving and reentering it as opposed to regular Stone Heads and vice versa. *The new enemy resembling Larry Jr. made of heads can sometimes get stuck in a wall and become unkillable without ghostly shots or wide-range bombs, possibly forcing a reset if the player cannot bomb or teleport out. *Enemies will get stuck in doorways *Avarices are typically restricted by pits, but may jump across a corner created by two pits. *The Larry Jr.s spawned in the boss challenge room look like they only have one segment besides the head, but act like they have 2. *V1.33: With multiple fetuses on screen, one of them will always shoot homing projectiles instead of normal blood ones. This includes angel fetuses. Also happens during the Isaac boss fight. *v1.33 - Brains sometimes stay stationary. Found with Cain in The Depths I with the Curse of Darkness. *Buttlickers can sometimes push Isaac (or any other charaters) into gaps that if for not the correct items would otherwise be inaccessible. Bosses *Attacking Mom's heart/It Lives! with the candle while it is hiding damages it. When it is left with a quarter of it's health left, it will not come down until you defeat all other enemies in the room. *If you defeat a boss and kill yourself with a bomb(?)(and have "dead cat")you will fight the boss again.proof link *The VS Boss screens are extremely glitched in general, as there are instances of showing one boss yet having you fight an entirely separate boss altogether. **Sometimes on XL versions of the Caves and the Catacombs, Pestilence will appear on the first VS. screen but a completely different boss will be fought but will still drop a Cube of Meat. The second boss fight will be against Pestilence but the second VS. screen will show another boss that is neither the first boss fought nor Pestilence. Upon defeat Pestilence will not drop a Cube of Meat. *Rarely, the VS Boss screen will rapidly flip through every boss in the game. When this occurs (sometimes?), the boss will not even appear and the game will act as if the boss was instantly defeated. This can also lead into bosses that give specific drops leaving entirely different items after defeat. *In the Depths / Necropolis "Mom" encounter, Mom's Foot Stomp attack and Mom's Arm attack's hitboxes are swapped, having the Foot Stomp extend farther than it is supposed to and the arm having quite small range. *Boss death animation sometimes causes a harmful explosion. *Killing Daddy Long-Legs as a mini-boss will cause blood to spurt on the screen as if you killed a main boss. This occurs in battles with Mom and Satan where the death animation includes a screenwide explosion that may cause whatever character you are playing as to lose a full heart. *At some boss fights where you have to fight C.H.A.D, Chub appears instead. *A boss fight showing the "Blighted Ovum" screen has ended up being a fight against Blastocyst. May be a more widespread problem. *Encountering Teratoma (boss in the Ultero Alternative) as a second boss in the Utero XL will cause Fistula to spawn instead of the usual boss. *At some boss fights where you have to fight Pin, Scolex appears instead and you'll take dam age as if you're in the womb. *Sometimes in XL levels if you fight the Headless Horseman alternate and then fight the next boss it will show a picture of the normal boss but then the Headless Horseman alternate will show instead. *A similar glitch can happen in XL levels if you fight the Headless Horseman alternate second. A picture of the headless horseman will be shown, then you will fight a normal boss. When you defeat the boss, you will get a cube of meat. Upon entering the next room, a picture of the Fallen (or possibly a random boss?) will be shown and you will fight the Headless Horseman alt. Upon killing the Horseman, you will get the item of the boss that was shown in the picture before the second boss battle. *On an XL floor, if you defeat a normal boss, don't pick up the item, and proceed to fight one of the Four Horsemen as a second boss, returning to the first boss room and re-rolling the first boss's item (with the d6) will always result in a second Cube of Meat (confirmed in 1.15). *On Utero XL, the first boss will not drop an item (confirmed to also occur on The Womb XL). *Teleporting to the It Lives fight may cause a glitch where the boss dies as soon as it spawns but the ending/Sheol doesn't activate. Edit: OR it might have been caused by the polaroid, need confirmation. * In some rare cases in a boss fight you can lose all your hearts and instantly die with a kill screen with nothing on it. *"The Fallen" Boss tends to be stuck within his Chasing Charge Attack. Planting Bombs on his way and damaging him with those Bombs unsticks him. *Pin may regenerate partial or total health when going underground. (Needs confirmation) *Bosses in the Boss Rooms on Womb/Utero XL levels yield no Item Drops. *"Gurdy" encounter sometimes bugs up and continiously spawns flies and bloats instead of attacking. **Meaning that the regular Gurdy occasionally acts like one of its champion variants (?). ***I didn't notice Gurdy looking differently coloured when that happened (and that happened a couple of times after I got the DLC, and never before i got the DLC). I guess I'll try to look harder. *Champion Larry Jr. will appear as The Hollow when shooting to the top of the room. *The boss fight against Gish in the screen shot below resulted in no item drop. *It is possible to fight the same boss twice on XL levels. For example fighting Larry Jr. and then fighting Larry Jr. again in the same form in the next room. *Fighting any boss and having Cursed Skull and you kill the boss right when your life goes down to a half heart, and you get teleported but the boss remains dead but no there is still no passage to next level. *Triachnid's VS intro shows ???/Blue baby as a picture and Daddy Long Legs as a name *In the Cathedral, one can be given the Daddy Long Legs II boss title card (which will display Daddy Long Legs II title, but show Blue Baby in the crying position), but instead fight a Blue Baby version of the Isaac boss fight (confirmed in update 1.15). **As of update 1.2 the title on the blue baby VS. page is blank. *Sometimes Larry Jr will get stuck behind his poop rather than "eating" through it. *When you fight fistula, sometimes half of it won't spawn chargers when the last bit is destroyed (same with bomb flies on the champion version). because the game will not spawn enemies in rocks or over pits, probably to keep rooms from being unbeatable. Occurring with the Fistula variant that spawns bomb flies is likely an oversight. *Upon defeating Mom, death animation activates and death screen claims that the cause of death was a bomb. This is despite (Or perhaps because of?) using remote bombs, making that unlikely or impossible. **Getting killed by moms foot, also show up a bomb on the death screen, instead of her foot. *When Pin goes underground after shooting a green bomb, you can still hit him. *When fighting Larry Jr. in the boss gauntlet room, three Larrys that are each two segments long appear. Each of these acts as though they have an invisible third segment. After enough damage, the sound and blood effect will happen, but no part of it will be destroyed. *Using The Candle against War when he is using his attack in the air to randomly drop troll bombs will damage him. If his health reaches half in mid-air, he will not return to the screen and the player will be able to do nothing. (Similar to the off-screen kill glitch with War and Bob's rotten head.) **It may still be possible to damage him with the candle, even if he isn't on the screen. Just look out for a spot where you can see his life decrease when you shoot the candle. *In the Satan battle, getting hit by the Fallen will often not damage you. *For some players, the first harbinger in any game will always be Famine in every play-through. *V1.3: Sloth's green crepe is very bugged and will appear in the wrong places, sometimes at the wrong times. *V1.3: Sloth spits out a trail of creep, about half the size of the room, infront of him when he shoots. *V1.3: Mini-Boss rooms will sometimes have no boss in them, and just play the music. *V1.3: When I fought War, he flew into the right wall of the room. Then he started his "tackling" from outside the room, but he did this only two times rather than three times, like he normally would. *V1.3: If a player has unlocked "the end" title screen then instead of fighting blue baby, you fight the regular isaac. *Some time, Envy can split into super Envy part, and if the super Envy is killed after all the other Envy parts, you can get the super Envy item forever alone. *V1.33: When entering a shop with Greed in it, nothing will spawn and boss music will play. The door will be open. *v1.33 - The glitch above this also occurs with Secret Rooms. *When fighting Conquest, he will sometimes hover slightly offscreen, and if he does his charge attack while offscreen nothing will happen and he will usually return back onscreen. *V1.33: When Gemini's bigger part is killed, and the smaller part turns red and starts to chase you, it will only chase you at a low speed, as if it's still being dragged around by the bigger part of Gemini. *v1.33 - Killing Mom's Heart with The Bible immediately after going into the room kills the heart, but the boss health label stays stuck on the HUD. Graphical *Using a Forget-Me-Now in the Large Marge challenge does strange things. (It regenerates the level, but with a new graphical set - this leads to strange things like facing Mom in the Womb and Mom's Heart in Sheol) **Bosses will be as if the level had been regenerated normally, but the graphical set and in-between levels will act as though you were one stage deeper. Monsters may appear by either parameter. For example, a level that should be the Depths will have the appearance of the Womb, but monsters from either level may appear. **This bug appears to make the challenge unwinnable; Mom appears in the first of the two boss rooms rather than the second, and when defeated the four doors explode as normal, but the challenge does not register as cleared, leaving the player trapped. *Stats window can sometimes glitch out and show false stats if equipped with the DLC. Typically this manifests as not acknowledging the effect of upgrades. *F.Hopper and Scolex art in the credits are bugged and seem to flicker between Leaping Spider and Pin, respectively. * The info plate that displays on the bottom right corner every time you pick up an object sometimes doesn't display or just the half of it is displayed. * In the Necropolis and Utero stages, sometimes the lower left corner of the screen that displays the stage name doesn't have a number (or it doesn't display "XL" if Curse of the Labyrinth is activated). *Some challenge runs have the items given to you at the start come up as "undefined." (The items still seem to work and exist past this, however.) **Sometimes the "undefined" text may appear without the black textbox. *When picking up certain items as Samson, such as Jesus Juice, he will lose his hair. *On the death screen, some new spider enemies may not appear. (ex. leaping spider, Widow) *When fighting the Mask of Infamy, there will be no health bar present at the top of the screen. *TNT barrels sometimes appear inside of walls (still present in v1.15) *Trinkets have the same icon on the map as tarot cards. (Intentional?) *When having a tarot card surrounded by trinkets, while having "The Tick" which makes you unable to pick up other trinkets, picking up the tarot card shows the animation of you picking up a trinket, when you're actually picking up the tarot card. * *If 3-segmented Larry Jr. spawn in the boss duel fight, the end segments may become invisible as soon as the Larry Jr. move. The segments function as normal. *If you have the Mitre, the Womb 2 Devil Room that brings you to Sheol will look like an Angel Room... still with an entrance to Sheol. *Fistula no longer vibrates. *When Cain gets toothpicks both eyes get propped open instead of just his good eye; his shots are not affected. *When shooting a fully charged Chocolate Milk shot while facing sideways, Cain's eyepatch will move to a different part of his face, then move back to its original place. *??? no longer changes colour after defeating It Lives. (Intentional?) *??? has color mismatch issues with items such as the Holy Grail much like he has with the Growth Hormones. *Maggy is named "Magdalen'e'" on the Character Selection Screen, but when you encounter Mini-Bosses, it says "Magdalen'a'" instead. (Example: Magdalena vs. Gluttony) **This happened before the DLC as well *When the Tarot card 'The Devil' is used on War, his body turns invisible, and he cannot be seen. He still attacks the player. (Found in the meat challenge with labyrinth) *When crushing tinted rocks, occationally a fixed frame of Isaac appears in a bubble with the black horse. (This is fixed in v1.1) * During Boss Battles in Boss Rooms, Egg Sack (Daddy Long Legs) drops Daddy Long Legs II's feet on Enemies instead of regular Daddy Long Legs. *Getting Kamikaze! while having the Holy Grail turns the flying animation into a normal walking animation, although you still can fly. *During the fight with Satan, using The Candle on Satan's statue causes damage and The Fallen's health may go behind the health bar. If the statue is damaged by The Candle, then Satan's next form (after The Fallen) will start with the damage. * Drops from red fires spawn in the top left corner. *Spider Butt shows a Necronomicon animation when used. (Possibly because Spider Butt has the effect of Necronomicon in addition to other effects.) *Triachnid has no death animation and just disappears on death. *When entering different rooms during the Curse of Darkness, the map will briefly show a heart and revert back. *If the Red Patch is activated with a flying item other than Transcendence, said flying item's visual effect is not visible and Isaac apears as a floating head. *The appearance of the Super SMB Fan cannot be overridden by other appearance changing items that completely change the look of the character, such as the Whore of Babylon and IPECAC. **This may be intentional however. **"A Lump Of Coal", however, entirely overrides the face. *Killing Scolex with bombs, IPECAC or other explosive attacks can cause the explosion animation to loop in place for an indefinite period of time. (Existed pre-DLC as well.) *Upon acquiring certain familiars (Bag of Pennies, Little CHAD, possibly more), Brother Bobby will appear. He will disappear when you exit the room. *Sometimes, Demon Baby/Little Gish will be Brother Bobby until all enemies were killed (this happened for every room, making having it useless) and Little Steve would be Brother Bobby until damage was taken. *A pill may show the positive animation despite having a negative effect, most notably the Luck Down pill. *When entering in a new floor, if the secret room is adjecent to the spawn room, it will appear briefly then disappear. *Various graphical glitches with Mr. Maw, including, invisible heads, bodies replacing heads *When a monster is frozen, (i.e. with Mom's Contacts, 3-Dollar Bill), they may rapidly loop their current animation cycle instead of standing still. *Level 2 Meat Boy's bullets may be invisible under certain circumstances. *V.1.3: After destroying guardian fly poop and re-entering the room, the poop can sometimes turn entirely yellow. *v1.3 - I got the x-ray vision in The Chest, and a crack in the wall appeared in a room, which normally leads into a secret room. I couldn't go through the crack (nothing happened as if the crack wasn't there), the same thing happened from another side of the map piece where the secret room is/should be. *Getting Little Gish (Item Room, not the Boss.) and then The Relic makes Little Gish turn into Brother Bobby. (V.1.3 only?) *When picking up Tear increasing items, the tear stat (and range stats occassionally) do not visibly increase, and on rarer occasions, do not incres the stat at all Items * Ankh :: After transforming into ??? upon death, character specific unlocks are given as if you were Eve (Tested with an Isaac-sourced ??? in v1.333 on a Chest completion run. Unlocked Eve's Bird's Foot). * Polythemus :: Bottom right message where it would normally say what the item does fails to appear completely, found with Cain. visual. * Technology 2 ** Technology 2 + Brimstone have a small graphical glitch when used together, and there's no sound effect for Technology 2. (In combination with some other items like Brimstone, Bloody Lust and others may cause Brimstone to be bugged, preventing it from being fired but dealing mass damage, killing It Lives in about three seconds. Picture below.) ** Technology 2 + Mom's Knife: Technology 2's laser fires as normal but does no damage. **Technology 2 + Epic Fetus: Tech 2's laser fires briefly, before the bomb crosshair starts flashing. The laser does normal damage. The Crosshair is also being delayed a bit before it appears. ** Acquiring Ipecac first, and then Technology 2 will give you both attacks. The reverse will max your attack stat, but will not yield the Ipecac attack. ** Shots don't penetrate rocks when using Technology 2 and Ouija Board. ** Cannot throw Bob's head when equipped with Technology 2. ** Technology 2 WITH CAIN: Unable to fire any tears or other forms of attack, only the laser due to Cain's single eye. (Intentional) *** Cain: Technology 2 + Number One: Still doesn't fire Number One tears, even though they come from the lower part of his body, and not Cain's patched eye. ** The Candle will not fire with Technology 2. * If you used Guppy's Paw to trade in all of your normal hearts for soul hearts and then take damage in a room, you will return to the previous room as if you'd lost all your hearts with the one up. * When using the 3 Dollar bill in conjunction with another tear effect, there is a chance the 3 Dollar Bill will override the other effect instead of complementing it. * Sacred Heart's description says "Space to Use" but isn't a use item and doesn't replace your current use item. * If you acquire Brimstone after picking up Technology 1 and then Ipecac you will be completely unable to fire no matter how long you charge Brimstone. (May be the same as the bug listed below). * When using Ipecac and Brimstone the player loses the ability to shoot at all. * When using Ipecac, Lump of Coal, Sacred Heart (might happen with other homing effects, not confirmed) and 3 Dollar Bill, there's a chance that 3 Dollar Bill will activate the effect of My Reflection, making the Ipecac bullets hover over enemies gaining size and over a moderate lenght of time falling over your enemies, but if you come near the enemies the bullet will follow you and explode until hitting a wall. * Acquiring Holy Water and then the Little Steve familiar causes the holy water to "cut in line" ahead of Little Steve, forcing it to turn into a Brother Bobby. Activating the Holy Water makes Little Steve return, but only for that room. * If you pick up Brimstone while you have Ipecac, your firing speed is greatly reduced. * If you pick up Fetus in a Jar while you have Mutant Spider, your firing speed is greatly reduced. * If you find Holy Water, but have a follower already, it will show up as Brother Bobby until you get hit in the room that you're in (needs further confirmation; confirmed with Abel, Demon Baby, and Little Steve). * Having Robo Baby and Little Steve causes Little Steve's shots not to fire and show random purple splotches on the walls in random directions (as if Little Steve shot there) during a fight, but after he shoots normally. (Needs confirmation that it's just those two, and not caused by other items.) ** A similar bug with Little Steve and Bum Friend is apparent. Little Steve changes into Brother Bobby (both appearence and shots) whenever you enter a new room with enemies in. It only changes back once all of the enemies have been defeated. However, collection of the Brother Bobby item permanently changes Little Steve back to normal. This bug also applies to Robo Baby and Bum Friend. * Guppy's Tail is supposedly unlocked by completing the 9 Deaths challenge, but it is possible to find it before completing the challenge. * Having "Bum Friend" and "Robo Baby" will cause "Bum Friend" to turn into a second "Robo Baby" until you clear the current room of enemies. * 3 Dollar Bill can give the Magnet effect. * "Doctor's Remote" / "Epic Fetus" 's Cursor is being pushed back by Fires and a "Burned" sound can be heard whenever it occurs. * Mouse-listener lags the Player Input severely when used with Doctor's Remote / Epic Fetus. * Ipecac does not interact correctly with Spectral Tears, regardless of whether you gain them before or after Ipecac. (e.g. if you are flying above a rock, shooting will blow it up in your face, damaging you) * Mom's Eye appeared as an item in the library. ** This can also happen with other items, like familiars. * Unprovoked white flies can harm a player equipped with Skatole. * Liberty cap with Guppy's Paw = infinite soul hearts * Liberty cap can give the compass effect temporarily. ** Might be intentional. * Sometimes killing red fires causes coins to appear in the upper left corner of the room (v1.2). * With Epic Fetus in a Jar and Technology, the laser will fire but will not be visible. * Sometimes, Fetus bomb's hitbox doesn't work and goes through enemies. * Jesus Juice seems to only increase your damage instead of tears and range. * The Candle will damage foes that are "hidden" (burrowed, for example). Most notably, this includes Mom's Heart and It Lives when they are retracted. * Sometimes you may acquire Bugged Pills which end up being different color upon use rather than what it is being displayed to you. * Egg Sack (Daddy Long Legs) attacks Isaac(Boss) during the Isaac Boss Fight only once. * Bob's Rotten Head is afflicted by The Wiggle Worm and has a wavy flight when unleashed. ** BRH seems to be affected by My Reflection effect as well, at least when carrying the 3 Dollar Bill. * After using Mom's Bra, the Epic Fetus crosshair will be frozen as well, making you unable to drop bombs on anyplace but where you are standing. * Picking up Mom's Knife when you already have Epic Fetus results in Mom's Knife working only in the room you picked it up in, reverting back to Epic Fetus once you leave. * When picking up the Treasure Map item, the minimap does not immediately appear, but most likely will when you exit the shop/room you found it in. * With Guppy's Paw, if you walk over a room hazard and lose your last heart, if you time the usage correctly you can stay alive with 3 soul hearts remaining. * Picking up the Whore of Babylon item will immediately give you its effects, at least graphical, while you are in the room you picked it up in, regardless of whether you are actually down to half a regular heart. Leaving the room sets you back to normal. (This didn't occur before WotL.) * After using Mom's Pad, Super Pooters (those flies that shoot two shots at a time) are frozen but cannot be hit. Only after the effect wears off could they be hit and killed. * When Mom's Contact freeze and then kill an enemy with a guardian fly, the fly stays in the white passive state and never turn red/aggressive. * When you Find and use the "Puberty" pill and then find the "I Found Pills" Pill (After you use Puberty) you see the text of "I Found Pills" * If you have Ipecac and enemies are against a wall (or stationary like boils), shooting with too much speed sometimes won't damage them. * Eye Laser hits on a deployed Best Friend can kill you instantly, even when the attacks don't hit your character. The death sequence itself is also glitched out in several ways - Best Friend shakes for a while, and then the standard death screen pops up, with Isaac as the cause of death. The rest of the screen doesn't dim out either. * After completing the requirements for moms knife (beating satan as issac) the pop-up saying moms knife has appeared didnt show up as with other things i should have gotten (e.g. fetus in a jar) * Dr. Fetus does not fire with brimstone (Brimstone doesn't fire.) * Since the v1.2 patch update, Brimstone now no longer fires at all, instead causing isaac to charge, then open his mouth briefly, before the charge animation repeats, with a normal tear firing sound playing instead of the blood beam. No damage is dealt at all. Similarly, this also seems to happen whenever IPECAC is picked up as well, but there is only a 50/50 chance of it happening. * If you have both Abel and Guppy (9 Lives), the floating cat head will move with Abel instead of following Isaac. * Using the pony's active ability against super greed and/or an avarice caused coins to be lost and dropped despite not taking any damage * The '<3' (heart) item does not show its name on the collection screen when selected. * Chocolate Milk seems to do less damage the longer you charge it. * The Box item removes all walking animation when going up or down. * Holy Grail does not give ??? a blue heart when picked up. * Blood Rights can be used infinitely without dying. Can exploit this glitch to beat game within minutes of recieving item. * v1.3: X-Ray Vision does reveal the entrances to the secret room in The Chest, anyway it's useless, because you can't go through the cracks. : Mr. Mega and Dr. Fetus make the character to throw big troll bombs instead of Mr. Mega bombs, but they don't follow the player. anyway, Pride is immune to this trollbomb. * v1.33: With the Whore of Bablyon, when activated, you will be invincible after losing all hearts Subsequent attacks will "nudge" you away rather than hurt you. Your life bar will be empty, but you will still be alive. Unknown what happens when you pick up hearts. (FIXED in 1.333) ** Hearts will not appear, and will have no effect. Soul hearts will appear, but will not be removed from things that would otherwise damage you. (FIXED in 1.333) * Ghost Baby shoots normal tears instead of spectral tears. * Some items in the Angel Room will appear without being unlocked. (ex. Guardian Angel without having beaten Satan with Maggie) * As of V1.333 update, Brimstone will now fire when charged, but if the player holds the fire button down immediately after firing, the beam will be cut off and do less damage (No such problem prior to WotL release) * Obtaining the Dead Dove or any other flying items, seems to not allow players to fly through locked challenge room doors, boss arena room doors, and in some cases, the secret room entrances. Instead, the player just hits the wall as if there is no entrance there at all ** The ability to fly into a locked challenge room bug was fixed. The only actual bug here is the secret room part. Misc. *If you just run the .exe file for BOI, sometimes you can unlock the Golden God medal without earning it. *After beating Isaac the Title screen doesn't change to the puzzle piece *The "Random" button on the character screen when used instead starts the game as the character you're on regardless of whether you have unlocked them or not. This also messes with the signatures at the bottom of the "death notes". The random button may work properly if you have more than one or all characters. *New Steam Achievements aren't unlocked for some people. *"Meat!" and the "Magic 8 Ball" are missing from the Collection screen, with copies of The Gamekid and The Hourglass in their places, respectively. (This was fixed with 1.2) *If navigating the Secrets menu with the keyboard, each key press will be counted twice. Using the mouse to navigate works as intended (Version 1.2). *Drops from red fire will spawn in the top-left hand corner of the room *If you drop down to a floor with a room that requires a key (shop, item room, arcade) south from you, it will force you to use a key to unlock it. *In the credits, F.Hopper will quickly alternate between it and Spider Widow. It will also bug with Scolex and Pin. *V1.33: In the cutscene for Ending 12, the scene where Isaac looks at the chest in the corner, the background will turn black for a few seconds and will show a couple shadows and the chest in normal colors. (THIS ISN'T A BUG!) Category:Unknown Category:Unknown Category:Wrath of the Lamb